Dragons
Dragons are a powerful race. The first of the elder races, they inherited the strength of the "Perfect Race". Dragons are the only of the elder races to stand the test of time, as the cynogrifffins and alicorns are essentially extinct; only one cynogriffin exists, as a chess piece, and only four alicorns remain as physical beings: Luna, Celestia, Cadance, and 'The Nightmare', previously Nyx Everfree.Dragons all possess magic, even if it isn't as powerful as equines and used to have a language to control the magic, namely Latin. Dragons have a high rate of healing, though it isn't true regeneration. They can regrow appendages if necessary though. Unlike Cynogriffins and Alicorns, dragons had few subspecies that broke of from their DNA - drakes are one such derivative group. Physiology Dragons can grow naturally over a long period of time, though this method requires the dragons to mentally mature. The more mentally mature the more the dragon physically matures. For example Shimmer reaches a mental growth spurt that allows her to become a teenage dragon. On the other hand Spike is still a baby partially because Twilight won't let him 'leave the nest' so to speak. She's constantly watching him, never takes him anywhere, etc. Basically, unless she lets him start acting like an adult, he'll never become one. This is an issue since she won't let him act like an adult because he's still a 'baby' dragon. Dragons that grow naturally are often more amenable to other races. Such dragons are also very uncommon. The second method of growth is much more common. Namely, growth by greed. Dragons can grow immense within a day if provided with enough items to horde. The larger a dragon's hoard, the more powerful and the larger they grow. Anything - literally ANYTHING - is good enough for a dragons hoard. Spike went under such a transformation; during his growth, he went so far as to take every single leaf from Sweet Apple Acres. It is also important to note that if the greed growth is stopped, the dragon can revert to it's previous size and strength. Dragons can live for hundreds of years. Different colors of dragons do have different traits when it comes to any number of variables, ranging from personality to eye color. Most dragons grow large enough to be as tall as large buildings. Some are known to grow larger, as dragons never really stop growing, though their growth does slow down. They also have a breath weapon, most commonly fire, though dragons have been known to breath things like ice and lightning. This breath can also be used for a number of magical actions, such as Spike's letter sending. Most dragons do grow wings at a certain stage of their natural growth, which is unaffected by greed-state. Dragons are not known for their speed, though some individuals have broken some of the Speed barriers of Equstria. They come in many colors but there are seven referred to as the "Seven Lords": Black, Red, Purple, Blue, Pink, Yellow and Green. Their strength follows that order, with black dragons as the strongest and green as the weakest, each seeming to represent one of the "Seven Deadly Sins". These sins are only a basis for personality. They do not necessarily define an individual dragon. Black Dragons The most powerful of the 'Seven Lord' dragons, these massive, hulking beasts eat there fill and then some, followed by some more. Their gluttony knows no bounds. Not only does it expidite their greed-growth, it also allows their body to become naturally stronger as they eat. They can often be found using slaves to make farms and operate any number of replenishable foods sources to maximum, all so the dragon can feed more. Blue Dragons The middle power of the 'Seven Lord' colors, blue dragons are incredibly lazy, getting as many other people to do their dirty work as possible. Ofen they enslave or 'employ' other beings to get whatever they want. Only powerful emotions will move them to action. Bronze Dragons The size of these dragons is unknown, but it is rumored they get has big as mountains. Bronze dragons have this unique ability to cause sandstorms wherever they sleep. A dragon patrols the northern border between the Dunes and the mainland. Zone: Southern Dunes Green Dragons Weakest of the 'Seven Lord' colors, the green dragons always hate their inability to to obtain what any other dragon has. Their envious nature makes green dragons prone to theft as they constantly want what isn't theirs and what they don't have. Pink Dragons "Simply put, were the skanks of the dragon race." - Ember the Dragon Third weakest of the "Seven Lords" colors, pink dragons don't have many biological differences from the basic dragons described above. The most outstanding thing about them is their attitude, as mentioned above, which represents their lustful nature. MOAR Platinum Dragons A long time ago, Platinum dragons were royalty for dragons and ruled fairly and justly over the Dragon lands; much like Celestia and Luna do now over ponies. Bahamut, the Platinum dragon, was an original member of the elements of Harmony. Platinum dragons were majestic by nature and dragons often revered Bahamut as something in between king and god. Even his children were held in high regard, bearing the same royal demeanor and appearance, one that even passively demanded respect and obedience. Platinum dragons were made extinct many years ago. There does exist a single platinum dragon at present, a chess piece by the name of Law. Platinum Dragon Descendants The descendants of the platinum dragons were hunted to extinction shortly after the death of Bahamut. A rogue group of dragons systematically eradicated all the descendants and platinum dragons they could find. This went on for so many years that the original motives were forgotten by dragons and descendants born were killed as they were regarded as a bad omen, said to bring destruction to families who allowed them to live. It came to the point that the descendants are believed to be extinct. Platinum dragons were never picky with mates, and over time their blood diluted, creating a new "sub-species" color. The descendants of the Platinum Dragon, Ruler of the Dragon race of old, are not very different than other members of the dragon race. Over land they can travel as fast as 70 miles per hour at a sprint, with the right physique; a more average speed would be around 30-40 mph “jogging”. In the air, a fit and well trained Descendant can break the 1st barrier of Equestria and the absolute best may even be capable of breaking the 3rd though none on record have. An average speed for a descendant is around 70 mph in the air. Their scales are only as hard as a blue dragon’s and they are not as magically adept as black dragons, though their magic is considerable as any dragon’s is. What sets these dragons apart is their natural and partially magical charisma. They were born from the purest of ruling lines (Comparable to the Numenoreans from LOTR) and while early descendents were not discriminatory in who they married, the blood of a descendent is not easily overridden by those of other dragons. This blood manifests itself in a number of ways. First, the scales of this type of dragon are either silver or gold and the irises of the dragon will be of the opposite color. It’s very easy to distinguish these dragons even from white or yellow dragons due to the sheen of the scales, though there are various ways to dull the scales and decolor them so as to be passable for a dragon of non-metallic coloration. Most important however, is the natural attraction other dragons have towards these descendents. They naturally exude an air of confidence and majesty, even when trying to hide it. This is due to the nature of their magic, which is most useful for causing peace and altering emotions. Being around these dragons can amplify any given emotion and the effect on other dragons is even stronger. Generally, a neutral party will feel more friendly towards the dragon then not but if there is some underlying emotion, the emotion grows much more powerful. Finally, the eyes of a Platinum Dragon Descendant can be the most dangerous to any type of being, though, again, dragons are affected much more powerfully. To stare and observe the eyes with full contact is to give up control. A descendant's eyes lock others into a stupor while in direct eye contact. Creatures will become “lost” within the irises. Obviously, this is limited to one being at a time, as eyes can only look one person in the eye at a time. If the descendant puts conscious effort into the stare, they can nudge emotions in the direction they want, though a dragon normally has to be aware they can do this. Emotions created this way are not permanent, lasting only around 10 minutes on average., though those with strong wills can overcome the effect faster and some may even be immune to this lower-level control. In both of the previous cases, any vocal interruption outside of the victim will break the stupor, as well as breaking eye contact. Finally, a powerful descendant who has mastered the power can use the stare-state as hypnosis. These experiences users can keep the victim in the stupor and give them verbal suggestions that they will follow upon the stupor ending, though the few descendants who grew old enough reached this stage never used the power for negative or prurient reasons. It is believed this may be the root of the Shy family of Pegasus' unique ability known as 'The Stare', as Captain Barricade has confirmed the existance of draconic ancestry in her bloodline, a fact kept quiet from her daughter, Fluttershy, due to Fluttershy's Drakonophobiaof dragons. Purple Dragons Third strongest of the 'Seven Lord' colors, purple dragons take ridiculous amounts of pride in everything they do. To suggest that they have done something wrong or that they are in need of help offends the core of their being. Those who have suggested such a thing have often not lived very long afterwards. Red Dragons The second most powerful of the 'Seven Lord' colors, red dragons are quick to anger and infused with hate and rage. Their wrath overtakes them with ease and they often destroy wantonly, doing often whatever they please. Anything in their path burns to nothing. Yellow Dragons The greediset and second least poweful of the 'Seven Lord' colors, yellow dragons are also incredibly cowardly. They spend their time trying to find ways to get any and everything they want without confrontation, like tramps in a back alley. White Dragons Category:All Category:World Category:Race Category:Show Category:Canon